The Beast Within
by EvangelineMalfoyRiddle
Summary: Betty is a girl desperate to be herself not the girl next door shes been forced to play. When South Side High closes and a group of students are sent to Riverdale High will they be able to help Betty be the person she knows she really is?


Hello, Everyone. So ive just recently come back to Fanfic and after bing watching Riverdale *cough-twice-cough* i just couldnt resist. I know  
chapter is short but thats only because its my starter chapter. they will be significantly longer from now on. This is an AU story and i hope you  
like it.

It really had been only a matter of time. Most kids didn't even bother to show up for classes anymore, using the time that was allocated  
for school to get high on JJ and get away from home. Graffiti covered almost every surface of SouthSide High and students tracked the  
mold patterns on the ceiling like constellations in the sky. In school fights between the rival gangs, Serpents and Ghoulies, multiplied and  
escalated every day that passed. Once Mr Phillips, the top english teacher and faculty advisor for the Black and Red, was arrested for making  
and selling Jingle Jangle on school grounds and the 'Suits' descended on SouthSide High we knew what was coming next.

It really had been only a matter of time, and now, that time was up.

Betty Cooper sat at her vanity staring into her reflection and having the same debate with herself she had everyday. Did she continue to live  
in the world of pastel pinks and girl-next-door that her mother forced her to reside in or did she say enough was enough and give in to the world  
of vixen red lipsticks and leather that she knew she belonged in. Sighing softly Betty walked to her closet and pulled out a black pencil skirt and  
mint green sweater set. She hated being this perfect girl next door. She spent every day playing this character that her mother molded and perfected  
and it made Betty sick to her stomach. Her eyes fell on a box tucked into the corner of her closet and she smirked. Opening it up she shifted things  
around until her fingers found stiff lace. Pulling out the black lace bra and panty set she bought on a day she was feeling particularly rebellious (like  
everything else in the box) she smiled and finished getting ready for the day.

"Mom I'm leaving for school." Betty called out coming down the stairs.

Alice Cooper came around the corner from the kitchen with a frown on her face. "You can't leave yet, you haven't had breakfast."

"I know mom but i have to get in early to finish up an article for the Blue and Gold before printing. What if i take an apple with me?" she suggested  
hoping that it would be enough to make her mother happy.

"Fine Elizabeth, and don't forget you're father and I will be home late tonight." she said handing her daughter an apple.

Walking up to the school Betty noticed a group of kids she didn't recognize standing in a group in the parking lot. Trying to get a better look, she noticed  
that they were grouped around a boy sitting on a motorcycle. Then she noticed the jackets, worn black leather with a snake patch on the back. SouthSide  
Serpents she realized. Pushing her curiosity and slight envy aside she walked into school, unlocked the Blue and Gold office and set to work on the next  
edition. That is where Principal Weatherbee found her half an hour later.

"Miss Cooper could i have a moment of your time?"

"Of course, What can I do for you?" She questioned.

"We have a group of new students starting today and I was hoping you would give them a tour and be a peer mentor to them, help transition in smoothly."  
Her stomach flipped wondering if it was the group of kids she spotted earlier in the lot.

"Of course Principal Weatherbee, I'd be happy to." She responded with a little too much enthusiasm and followed him to the office. Inside was a group of 4  
boys and a girl all wearing Serpent jackets and looking very out of place. There weren't many people at school yet but the ones who were kept double taking  
as they walked past and staring in disbelief. Betty's stomach flutter in envy and excitement. These kids didn't have to hide behind fake smiles or parent given  
personas. They just were who they were and proud of it, and she so badly wanted that.

"Good morning and welcome to Riverdale High. My name is Betty and I'm your peer mentor. We will start with a tour of the school and then I'll show you where  
your lockers and classrooms are. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me." She smiled at the group. "And you are?" She asked gesturing towards  
them. They looked at the boy who was wearing a beanie that came to points like a crown and he inclined his head as if to say 'yeah, i got this'.

He stepped forward and gestured to each person behind him.

"That Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs and Joaquin. I'm Jughead."

"Great! It's so nice to meet you all. If you follow me we'll get started on that tour." She said happily leading them out of the office.


End file.
